


we were something, don't you think so?

by aveperalta



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveperalta/pseuds/aveperalta
Summary: just a bunch of one shots about captainswan based on all those concepts and scenes that the show didn't gave us.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. trying

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know your thoughts, i hope u like them 💖 sorry if there's some mistake or typo, english is not my first language.

it's been months, maybe a year already but Emma is not sure she lost the track of time. But Killian has been sitting next to her, on their front door stairs, for almost two hours and she's sure about that.

Looks at him and there's a tiny and soft smile on her face when their eyes meet. It's been years since they met but Emma can tell that the electricity is still there, the brutally real fact of them being in love is still there, and the dramatic necessity of being together, no matter what.

God, that's still there.

"It was a bad idea, right?" Emma is the first one to talk and caughts Killian off guard but he manages to frown and look at her with a confused expression that slowly, and as the ocean's waves that he can't forget, changes and leaves his expression sinking in sadness and concern.

"Swan, we both wanted this" reminds her "and it's being complicated but i'm gonna always, always be by your side, remember?"

Emma is looking at him with that vulnerability that not much people has seen but Killian since the walls fell and he helped her to clean the mess of the debris, has seen a hundred times and knows what it means so he smiles at her, moves closer and his arm is now around Emma's shoulders. Smiles when he notices that now Emma has to raise her head to look at him since it's resting on his chest.

"Maybe we're already a family" says her breaking again the silence, he smiles but he's not looking at her.

"Of course" replies "your parents, Henry"

Emma frowns, and it's the touch of her finger what makes Killian look at her again.

"I said 'we', Killian" says and a soft smile stars growing on her own lips "I was talking about us, about you and me" 

Killian smiles through his own tears and kisses Emma. There's no distance after the kiss.

"I think I have a name" says her in a soft tone, Killian waits "Hope"

And there's no answer but Killian kisses her again so Emma knows. Hope it is.


	2. let's keep the christmas lights

They fought.

They fought with a cute little Christmas tree in their living room, that Killian insisted on decorating it himself and Emma saw him doing that with a tender smile on her face that Killian looked every time he needed her approval and then he would move on to the next decoration.

They fought in front of the Christmas lights that will probably stay until January, Emma likes them too much. They fought on their first Christmas together and Emma just grabbed her red leather jacket and murmured that she needed some fresh air.

So Killian is now alone in their living room with a Christmas tree and colorful Christmas lights. And it sucks.

It sucks because he knows that Emma is right, he knows that his brother is self righteous and arrogant, he knows that. And he knows that his brother has never been nice to Emma and he hates that.

But Liam is his only family.

Well.

He smiles, looks at those stupid lights. And he knows that that's a lie.

Emma is his family too. God, of course Emma is his family and it's a family of two and a Christmas tree but they're a family. Emma and him. Killian and her.

And he's not going to lose his family. It might be an stubborn, messed up and sarcastic family but they're fine, they're going to be fine.

So when Emma gets back home, Killian smiles at her confused expression. He has moved the furniture and now there's a big empty space in the living room. Their couch has been pushed near the windows and the tiny table had the same luck.

Killian waits for her and he's still smiling, her expression is softer now, her shoulders are less tense and she looks at Killian with that look of "what the hell i'm going to do with you" that he knows damn well. And replies with a quiet look of "love me, for example" and now she's smiling too.

"What is this about?" asks giving a brief glance to the living room, Killian's hands are now her waist.

"We're going to dance" he finally answers "like we did the day of our first kiss, remember?"

Emma frowns

"We didn't dance in Neverland" Killian rolls his eyes and hears Emma giggling "so, where's the music?" she asks while her arms find their place around Killian's neck.

Killian moves away from her just for a second and the next thing Emma knows is that Lover by Taylor Swift is floating in their living room. 

"Are you a fan of Taylor Swift?" says, doing that classic Killian move with her eyebrow when they're back on their previous positions. His hands on her waist and her arms around her neck, but now her fingers are on his hair.

"Oh shut up" says softly when their eyes meet again, sees Emma laugh and there's something warm, familiar and constant about that.

"I'm sorry about what happened" she says "I know that Liam is the only family you have and I understand how hard is-

"Emma" he interrupts her "he's not my only family" says, and he doesn't want to stop looking at her, not now. Not never. "I have you"

She smiles and Killian can see the sudden glow in her green eyes.

He really loves her

"I'll talk to Liam" Emma nods, Killian sights "and I'm sorry about what happened too" and before Emma could say anything, he speaks again " I'm sorry that I didn't do this before, I should had talk to Liam a long time ago. I'm sorry about every stupid thing he has say to you"

Emma smiles softly

"Killian, it's okay" says "the only that has to apologize it's him, don't blame yourself for things that you didn't say, okay?"

"I know but I should-"

Now is Emma who interrupts him

"We were going to dance, right?" he smiles, his expression shows relief.

"Right" replies and that's when they start to dance around their living room and Killian brags about being the only one who can dance and kiss Emma every time she laughs.

They agree to keep the lights and celebrate Christmas just the two of them.

And Killian knows they're going to be fine. And Emma agrees.


	3. kitchen floor at 2:00 am is the right place and time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Emma were the one who pops the question

She needs to breath. It's 2:00 am and she needs to breath. 

But she can't.

Emma is going to do it. She's going to pop the question, she's been waiting for Killian to do it but it seems like patience it's not one of her traits or at least not this time.

That's her only explanation for her current situation. She's sitting on the kitchen floor, back against the refrigerator and her green eyes are lost somewhere between fear, anxiety and concern. She's looking at the ceiling like that white desertic extension was going to calm her down or give her an answer. 

But that never happens. 

She's sure about this. She wants to marry Killian, she wants to spend the rest of her life with him and she wants that so desperately to be the one who gives the step. She wants to stop running and Killian seems the reason why, Killian seems the constant thing, the calm, the loyalty she has been waiting for. And sometimes it feels like she has been waiting for him. 

And feeling like you've been waiting for someone feels like coming home, feels like Christmas and those stupid lights, feels like being finally safe, feels like walls coming down, feels like having reasons, feels like an honest i love you, feels like a new life with the warm feeling of knowing that someone 20 years or 20 seconds. 

And Killian is home. And after a long drive she's finally home. 

She left Tallahassee and found Maine. 

So the moment that Killian appears at the kitchen and looks at her confused, she doesn't have an answer. And it doesn't change when he sits next to her. 

"Swan, what are you doing here? it's 2:00 am, I have to remind you again that you need to sleep?" his eyebrow rises a little bit in that classic Killian move and she's looking at her with those unfairly magnetic blue eyes. 

She needs to breath. 

"I can't sleep" she answers finally and she knows she can't lie to Killian by the way that she's looking at her as if he knew there's something else 

"Emma" sights "what the hell are you not telling me? You've been acting weird lately" 

Great, he noticed that. 

"Everything's fine" tries again, Killian's expression now is drowning in concern. There's some tension on his shoulders and he's not looking at her anymore. 

So it seems like 2:00 am is the right time.   
And the kitchen floor is the right place. 

"I've been thinking about us" Killian's eyes met hers again, she tries not to smile and takes a deep breath "and I want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to make breakfast with you every morning but not actually making it because we're to busy kissing each other." he laughs softly " And I want to listen to you speaking about the sea, and I want seeing you spending time with Henry, and I want more night walks, I want to arrive home and see you"

There's an intense glow on Killian's eyes and Emma knows he's fighting against his own tears and at some point he will surrender. 

"I want that too, love" says with a soft smile and watery eyes. "but what are you trying to say?" 

Killian sees her taking another deep breath, fighting for a second against her own thoughts and then she changes her posture, just one of her knees is touching the floor, the other one has raised. 

"Killian Jones, I don't have the ring here I'm sorry I was having some kind of breakdown" Killian smiles and shakes his head. Emma is there with a smile and her green eyes more clear than ever when he looks at her again, "so what do you say, will you marry me?"

Killian smiles explodes in a soft giggle and Emma is the first one to start crying, they're a mess and for that exact reason Killian answers: "Yes" 

He kisses her and at some point the fell to the floor and now they're laughing against each other's lips. And Emma tastes like hot chocolate and cinnamon and he hates cinnamon but he kisses her again more deeply, more intensely. 

And they're a mess on their kitchen floor but they're finally home. 

"We're really going to get married" says and they're still too close, Killian's hand is somewhere on her hair and his blue eyes are looking at her from above. 

And he smiles brightly, happily 

"So you're going to stop running?" 

She nods

"I'm home"


End file.
